She can sing!
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: Caesar and Lisa find out Cosette can sing.


**This one's supposed to be a bit funny so enjoy! Cosette is around nine or ten in this one! Enjoy! POTA or the name Cosette does not belong to me, neither does the song "Tomorrow." or "Lass from the low countree." This was centered around an idea that SarahMatrix04 gave me! **

When Cornelius first reported to Caesar and Lisa, that Cosette could sing, they were unsure. "Cosette can sing?" Caesar asked, "She's so quiet though...Tell me Cornelius, what was her voice like? Was it soft sounding, pretty, uh, loud perhaps?" "BIG!" Cornelius replied. Caesar was confused. "What do you mean 'big'?" Caesar asked. Cornelius shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it Father. Her voice was just big!" "I think Cornelius means it was possible she was belting." Lisa replied. Caesar chuckled. "I can't picture our little Cosette belting! Look at how small she is for nine years old!" Lisa smiled. "Caesar, dear, I think you're forgetting 'big things come in small packages' "

"Well let's get her in here and see if she'll sing!" Cornelius suggested. "You're not going to believe it Father!" Cosette was outside helping some other chimps carry some large objects, when Caesar called her. "Yes Father?" Cosette inquired. "Cosette, darling, Cornelius tells you can sing! That's wonderful news! Won't you sing something for us?" Lisa asked. Cosette turned red as a cherry and shook her head. "Please just a little something?" Lisa begged. Cosette wasn't budging. "Oh Lisa, I know how to get her to do it." Caesar replied, "It's all about what she likes and I know exactly what Cosette likes." Lisa had baked a pan of pumpkin muffins earlier, which was Cosette's favorite snack in the fall. Caesar held one out. "Now if you sing, you get the muffin." Cosette's eyes widened. Seeing she really didn't have a choice and she really wanted that muffin, Cosette took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Nothing on earth could have prepared her parents for what came out of her mouth. "..._Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love ya! Tomorrow! You're always a day...Away!" _Caesar was so shocked that he dropped the muffin in Cosette's hands, immediately. "Told ya her voice was big!" Cornelius exclaimed triumphantly. "Indeed you did..." Caesar replied. "That was belting alright!" Lisa said, "At one of its finest!"

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to go outside and wrap my mind around that!" Caesar said. Waiting outside was Virgil. "I'm going to assume that was Cosette..." Virgil remarked, almost as shocked as Caesar. Caesar nodded. "It was amazing. I didn't know she could do that! I could picture an orchestra behind and she sang it acapella!"

"Some humans are just good belters I suppose. But if I were you, I would advise her not to do that often. You see, if she does that for too long in her life, she could easily lose her singing capability." Virgil replied. Caesar would have to keep that in mind.

*_Later that night_*

"Cosette...Psst! Cosette!" Cosette rolled over and saw Cornelius at her bedside. "Were you asleep?" Cornelius asked. "I was." Cosette replied. "Do you...Do you think you could sing something for me? Anything will do. I just can't sleep. Do you know any good songs?" Cornelius asked. Cosette thought for a moment. Did she know any good songs? She remembered that she had heard Caesar humming an old folk song under his breath one day, but what was it? It came to her in a few seconds: "The Lass from the low countree." She murmured under her breath. "Huh? What's that?" Cornelius asked. "An old folk song I heard Father humming one day. I asked him about it and he taught me the song." Cosette replied. "Sing it Cosette! Please!" Cornelius begged. "You sure?" Cosette replied. Cornelius nodded. And so Cosette began: "_O he was lord of high degree and she was a lass from the low countree. But she loved his lordship so tenderly...O sorrow! Sing sorrow! Now she sleeps in the valley where the wildflowers nod and no-one knows she loved him but herself...And God." _Cosette continued singing the second verse as Caesar and Lisa listened. "She's singing the old folk song, I taught her!" Caesar whispered. Lisa and Caesar climbed out of bed and listened near the siblings bedrooms.

"Isn't that sweet?" Lisa remarked quietly. Caesar nodded. "That folk song is a rather sad one." Caesar said. "But I don't think Cornelius will understand the lyrical context of it. He's naive when it comes to this sort of thing." Cosette wasn't even done with the third and final verse, before Cornelius had fallen asleep. Cosette smiled gently and covered up her brother. "Sleep well, Cornelius." She whispered, before returning to her bed to sleep as well. The parents exchanged smile, before going to bed themselves. From that point on, this song would become Cornelius's favorite. He often had Cosette sing it to him, up until the bitter end

**Hope you guys enjoyed, the reason why I didn't post the whole song of "Lass from the low countree" Was because I didn't want to get in trouble with copyright!**


End file.
